Logen Ninenfingers VS Kyler Stern VS Jorg of Ancrath VS Thomas Cale
by nanamiaow
Summary: A fight between these 4 characters Logen Ninefingers (The first law, Joe Abercrombie) Jorg of Ancrath (The Broken Empire, Mark Lawrence) Kylar Stern (The Night Angel, Brent Weeks) Thomas Cale (The Left Hand of God, Paul Hoffman)


**BATTLE TO DEATH**

No one knows nothing about his opponents but their names.

Only one survives.

* * *

><p><strong>**Pre-battle thoughs**<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Jorg's thoughts<span>

Three opponents, all here for a reason. Logen is the eminent danger, face scarred like a shield, and hands probably biger than his brain. Good. I know what to expect from him. The boys are the real problem here. They seem like nothing special, and i can do no more than guess why they are here. Excellent sword fighters? Silent Assassins? Necromancers even ? I can sense something on the cocky one, Kylar, a sense of power covering his body, but i can't understand what it stands for. Better not wait to find out. He will be the first target. I will go after him, and hope that this Cale will manage to hold the big fucker for a while. *Most men have at least one redeeming feature after all*. After that, i'll see how it goes and play along. Pretty plan Makin, pretty plan...

* * *

><p><span>Logen's thoughts<span>

Three kids. For Bayaz's sake, they put me against three kids. What odds do they have against me? This ain't a bloody fight. That's cold blood murder. So what? Is it the first time you kill children, Bloody-Nine? Or is it the last? It's inevitable. They have to die. *Once you've got a task to do, it's better to do it than live with the fear of it.*

* * *

><p><span>Kylar's thoughts<span>

Logen Ninefingers and Jorg of Ancrath are my deaders. I see murder in their eyes. So much murder that would make the Godking shiver. Logen has killed more men than winter. Jorg has burned as many, and then some. They deserve Retribution. They deserve a visit by the Night Angel. Cale though... I fear that, when his turn come, i will see the word "MERCY" in the blade of Retribution, and then i will have to kill an inocent man, someone who doesn't like what he does, but is a victim of the circumstances. But i have to do it. I have risked so many, i can't stop now. When the battle starts, i will summon the invisibility of the ka'kari, and start my work with Logen. Jorg's gonna be next. Cale will die last. A fast death, but still, a death after all...

* * *

><p><span>Cale's thoughts<span>

I will do this for Arbell. I have to kill them all, and kill them quick. They have done me no harm, so i will show mercy. The big, ugly bastard is probably too slow, so i will leave him last. Kylar is probably the skillest of all, his body strong and lean, years of training in his hands. But he isn't the one i care about. The look on Jorg's face, this sadistic smile, reminds me of something else. Someone else. Someone twisted. Someone who marked my life. Redeemer Bosko. I will kill him first. He is probably a skilled fighter, regarding his body position and his grip on his sword, but he can't match me. I can see the moves he will make before he even starts to. I will avoid his first swing, block the second, and then put my sword through his heart. Then, i'll wait for the other two. They will probably come to me together after they realize my abilites. It matters not. They are dead.

* * *

><p><strong>**3,2,1 FIGHT !**<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Jorg's POV<span>

Before i even blink, i see Cale advancing against me, faster than the wind, but the space he has to cover is enough for me to take a proper position and wait for him. I can't imagine why he wants to die first, but so be it. Kylar will have to wait for his first hit lands on my raised builder's blade, but before i return the blow, my eye catches something unusual. Kylar isn't where he was one second before. Basically, he isn't anywhere. He dissapearred. That can't be right. I turn my attention to Cale again, but he has lowered his guard, appealed by Kyler's dissapearence.I can finish him now, but i choose another approach of the situation.

-"If you want to die by my hand, i'll grand your wish, brother. But how can we face something we can't see? Why don't we take down the bastards together, and then have a fair chance against each other?"

Without an answer, he regains his fighter position, and i get ready to counter-attack his blows, but abruptly, he turns his back to me and raise his sword in a deffence stance. This boy has balls. It's a shame he has to die. But it would be worse if i had to.

* * *

><p><span>Kylar's POV<span>

I can see Jorg muttering something to Cale, but i can't hear them. My focus is turned to my first deader, Logen. When he watched me become invisible, he didn't react. He didn't even glance twice. This guy doesn't feel fear, or he knows how to hide it well. He is already in a fighting position, but he seems kinda relaxed. He is trying to hear me approacing, i realise. *You don't need to like reality, only be strong enough to face it*.

Despite his efforts, he doesn't hear me coming. I reach him from behind, lift Retribution and strike downwards. Impossible for his size, he moves fast as a snake and avoids my swing.

His counter attack is faster even, hitting me by all sides, not giving me time to take advantage of my of nowhere he releases his left hand of his blade and reaches for a knife on his belt. I see my oportunity, and after blocking his hit with my talent, i let retribution fall and duck unter his left hand. He tries to stab with the knife where i was half a second before, and misses a step. I summon the kaka'ri on my right hand, forming a black blade,i kick the knife from his hand, and strike him 3 times in the ribs. He makes a last try, slicing the air with another knife (how many knifes does he have anyway?) and then i stab him in the chest. I let my upper body and face become visible, and bring the face of Justice before him. Let it be the last thing he sees...

* * *

><p><span>Jorg's POV<span>

I see the oportunity and strike. I summon all the dark power i gained by eating the heart of the Necromancer, and hit with all my power -the now partly visible- Kylar. Beyond believe, he seems to devour all the energy i cast at him, and start advancing against me. Cale throws a knife against him, but it stops medair and fall. My insticts were right, this is a powerful human being beyond comparison. I get ready to use the fire inside me, the remains of Gog's spirit, but then the impossible (well, i guess nothing is impossible today) happens. A blade appears through Kylar's solar plexus, and when he falls, the big bastard laughs behind him.

* * *

><p><span>Logan's POV<span>

He lay on his side, blood flowing like a river from his torso. He saw a pale hand, smeared with pink blood, holding the Maker's blade. His hand, of course. There was the stump. But when he tried to make the fingers open they only clutched tighter at the brown earth.

'Yes' he thought, and the ice start spreading from his stomach to his entire body.

'Yes' he whispered, standing on one knee and then the other, blood dripping from his numb mouth, joining the blood in his chest. He saw the first will-be-dead only two steps before him, his back on him, and put his sword through his back and out of his belly.

*'Yes!' he hissed, and Logen laughed, and the Bloody-Nine laughed, together.*

* * *

><p><span>Cale's POV<span>

One becomes invisible. The other throws dark magic from his hand. The third doesn't die, and i'm just standing here, miderating.

I start to advance agains't Ninefingers, hoping that with his throat split he won't rise again. But then i feel something moving behind me. I duck and Jorg's blade swings above my head. The bastard ended our deal and tried to finish me from behind. I roll on my back and stand just in time to block his second hit. I avoid his third strike, and begin my counter attack. He is a better swordman than i though, and when i start to hear the sing of the blades, he seems to hear it to. Logan joins us from the side, and then it's a three sides fight. I dodge or parry every hit, understanding what move they are going to perform before they even start to, but i don't have the same luck on counter attack. Jorg dodges all my hits, and Logen doesn't even feel them. We have cut him more times than we can count, but he keeps his tempo undisturbed.

Finally, i see my oportunity, and as Jorg makes a roll, cuting Logan's feet, i use the momentum and strike sideways, my blade finding Jorg's chest. He fells on his knees, his blade falling from his hand, and he close his eyes. I see his lips forming a sentence. "with me". I try to understand what he said, but then he says it again, and fear strikes me to the bone. "I will take you with me". Before i manage to pull out my blade, fire leaps from his body and explodes around and towards me. Arbell, i'm sorry. I didn't make it this time. The world will be a better place with out me.

* * *

><p><span>Logan's POV<span>

'Still alive'. The little dead fucker cut behind my knees, and then burned my whole body. They are both dead now, Cale a burned corpse before me, and Jorg just asses behind him. 'Still alive', i say again, and a smile finds my burned lips.

"Not for long" i hear a voice behind me. "You know what you cost me? You know what the WOLF took this time from me? LOGAN! MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD SO I CAN GET ANOTHER LIFE" he sreams. "You know what deal i made with the WOLF for an instand comeback? I have to find and deliver him the silver kaka'ri. And you say still alive? Poor choise of last words".

I feel his blade resting in the back of my head, but i can't move. I call for Bloody-Nine, but i know even he can't do nothing with a slit throat. I surrender my body and my spirit. Back to the mud with my long-lost brothers...


End file.
